Modern Philosopher's Tour
The Modern Philosopher's Tour is an annual event organized by Blackburn University in which leading Lovian and global humanities professors and philosophers join together for discussions and debates. The first MPT was organized in 2015 and included two locations on the tour. 2015 Modern Philosopher's Tour The event was first organized by leading humanities professors of Blackburn University who decided to hold a free lecture tour of leading professors to allow the public to have access to listen to leading intellectual thinkers. The tour would be broken up into two legs, the first on Philosopher's Island in Novosevensk, Seven. The first leg was held on July 18th in Abraham Park. Along with the talks and debates, discussions and book signings went on throughout the day. The second leg will be held from July 24th to July 25th in Noble City at Blackburn University. The first day would be dedicated to epistemology, logic, and metaphysics. The second day dedicated to social, political, and the philosophy of history. 2016 Modern Philosopher's Tour The 2016 Modern Philosopher's Tour made three stops in Lovia. The first stop would be held in Abraham Park in Novosevensk May 7th. This day would be dedicated to both metaphysical philosophy and a discussion on the recently past philosopher and writer Umberto Eco. The second stop would be a new location in Lovian Museum for Modern Art in Downtown Newhaven, on May 20-21, discussing mainly aesthetics, metaphysics, and a closing event hosted by rising writer and critic Arthur Plankford. The final stop occurred from May 27-28 at Blackburn University in Noble City. Widely recognized philosophers and writers such as Slavoj Zizek, Miroslav Znalic, Burt Schwartz, Daniel Dennett, and Sam Harris attended events. May 7th: Novosevensk The opening day began with a discussion on theology just like the opening discussion the year prior. Also returning to the opening discussion was politician and Catholic Theologian John Fisher Natter talking about his new book Kierkegaard: The Working Christian. Joining him in the discussion was Unitarian Pastor Henry John Ludd talking about the Works of Love, and Priest Luke Schuster who talked about Kierkegaard's connections to Catholicism and mysticism. The next discussion dealt with Hegelian philosophy and its application to Lovian history and politics. Afterwards, John Fisher Nattar returned to defend the existence of God against LFA leader Jeremy Major. The event was attended by nearly double the people who attended the previous year's discussion between Fisher and Nattar. The final event was attended by about 350 people discussing postmodern metaphysics and literary theory in connection with the works of the late Umberto Eco. The discussion had so many questions that it actually lasted until about 10 PM. May 20-21: Newhaven In the opening talk on Friday Professors Kirk and Hurt of the College of Train Village talked about the growing interest in the topic of meta-metaphysics. The following talk also spoke of metaphysics and scientific epistemology with Nicholas Delaney and returning speaker Clarence Asgaard. The closing talk was between writers Jason and Rogers and noted Lovian writer Jonathan Frum about the life and philosophy of Albert Camus. The following day included three discussions on the various aspects of modern aesthetics. In addition was the most attended event of the leg between Miroslav Znalic and former Prime Minister Yuri Medvedev about Marxism and revolutionary politics today. Closing the leg, was a talk on identity, language, and metaphysics from writer Arthur Plankford promoting his new book The Wandering Dialectic. May 27-28: Noble City The first day of the event Category:Philosopher Category:Blackburn University Category:Event in 2015